La fan más especial
by Kotoko19
Summary: Es un relato que trata de un amor platónico a la vez no tan platónico... TAIORA Y MIMATO
1. MI VIDA CONTIGO, PERO A LA VEZ SIN TI

**La fan más especial**

_Mi primer fan fic XD…al fin me decidí…por favor espero reviews si te gustó o no… escribe un comentario… _

Capítulo 1: MI VIDA CONTIGO PERO A LA VEZ SIN TI

Abrió los ojos asustada, ya era muy tarde, pero en el fondo valía la pena… había finalizado su álbum número 5 de Taichi Yagami. Cada artículo de revista, de periódicos, internet…. En general cualquier publicidad relacionada con aquel famoso futbolista tenía que estar en su colección. Sentía que lo amaba a pesar de que no lo conocía y de la distancia que los separaba, siempre tenía la esperanza de conocerlo y de ser buenos amigos.

-Jamás podríamos ser más que amigos, no te fijarías en-murmuró mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-¿Otra vez hablando sola?-preguntó Mimi, su gran amiga y compañera de habitación.

-Mimi, buenos días y si hablaba con….

Su compañera la interrumpió-Tai Yagami, lo se lo se, tu gran amor…pero sabes algo? Si sigues así, el gran amor que sientes te dejará desnutrida… ni siquiera has desayunado, pero yo como soy una gran amiga te he traído el desayuno.

-Gracias-exclamó Sora, mientras degustaba el alimento.

-Y bien, supongo que estarás bastante nerviosa-dijo la castaña

-Sí, hoy después de 3 meses conoceré el resultado del concurso-comentó la pelirroja

Ese año el festival de moda se llevaría a cabo en Odaiba y Sora como una 'casi profesional' ( ya que en pocos días se graduaría), había enviado sus diseños y junto con Mimi habían rezado noche tras noche para resultar ganadora, así no solo diseñaría, sino que viajaría a la cuidad donde aquel futbolista que hacia saltar su corazón vivía y por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de tomarse una foto y conseguir su autógrafo.

-Amiga yo se que lo lograrás…ah pero no te olvides que yo seré tu chef personal-murmuró Mimi

No podría olvidarlo jamás….además ya tienes listo el menú-bromeó Sora

-Claro que sí ¡Soy muy eficiente!

Sora casi se infartó al observar el reloj, era ya muy tarde, tendrían que correr para llegar a tiempo al repaso de la ceremonia de graduación…

-Vamos Mimi, es demasiado tarde-cogió la mano de su compañera y la jaló fuera de la recámara rápidamente….

_Bien este es el primer cápitulo…quiero reviews xfa xfa…. Es una historia interesante en la que Sora no la tendrá muy fácil para q su amor con tai pueda ser…incluyo un asesinato y narcotráfico….(me inspiré en la situación actual de nuestro mundo)…. _

_NOS LEEREMOS MUY PRONTO…._

_GRACIAS POR LEER_


	2. DESPUÉS DE LA GRADUACIÓN A ODAIBA!

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**DESPUÉS DE LA GRADUACIÓN A ODAIBA!**

-Uff-suspiró Mimi aliviada-ese ensayo si que fue agotador.

-Si, pero mañana será la ceremonia final, es nuestro último esfuerzo-comentó la pelirroja.

En ese instante:

Noc Noc

Sora se abalanzó rápidamente para abrir la puerta, se trataba de Naima, la asesora de habitaciones, venía a entregar el correo….

-Sora-gritó la castaña-ven rápido abramos el sobre….¿Qué dice?

Su amiga temblaba de pies a cabeza con la respuesta en sus manos…

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea, será lo mejor –comentó Mimi

-Tienes razón-respondió Sora-mientras abría el sobre…

Después de unos segundos, que para Mimi fueron años….

-Compañera a hacer maletas, nos vamos a Odaiba-gritó emocionada abrazando a su amiga

-Sabía que lo lograrías y ahora a conocer el mundo de la alta moda, modelos, lugares fantásticos…Hurra..vociferó la castaña con los brazos elevados en señal de victoria…

Naima, quién se encontraba en la entrada, observándolo todo, felicitó a Sora….

-Te extrañaremos chica, sigue siendo como hasta ahora…eres una gran persona, felicidades!-abrazó a Sora, quién empezaba a derramar unas lágrimas.

-Gracias Naima, yo también te extrañaré mucho…

-Nada de lágrimas dijeron al unisonó Naima y Mimi..

-Mira amiga tu sueño, lo mejor está por venir- le susurró Mimi…

-Si Sora, no llores una gran etapa, bastante merecida para ti está apunto de empezar….Eh pero eso si quiero actualizaciones de tu vida por allá… tu ya tienes mi email…

-Claro que sí Naima…

Al día siguiente fue la ceremonia y fiesta de graduación…A eso de las 2:00 A.M… las chicas entraron a su habitación con cartas, afiches, regalos, peluches, después de todo eran las más bonitas del instituto….

-Genial-dijo Mimi con sarcasmo-ahora tu maleta pesará 5 kilos más…

-Mmm por qué lo dices? Cuestionó la pelirroja

-Por todos los afiches de Tai Yagami que te han obsequiado, van a ser como 8 álbumes de ese futbolista…

-Ash Mimi, estos no irán a mi álbum, son muy grandes, adornarán mi departamento.

El premio de Sora incluía un departamento, un contrato de trabajo con una gran remuneración, un carro y varias tarjetas de crédito.

-Vas a adornar tu departamento con eso?

-Solo mi habitación, la tuya, la decorarás tú-respondió la pelirroja…

-Uff que alivio…bien sabes que no me gustan los futbolistas-añadió Mimi.

-Si lo se, solo bromeaba antes de dormir….recuerda que el vuelo sale en pocas horas…así que Buenas noches Mimi…

-Que descanses amiga….

El vuelo había sido agotador, pero ya estaban en Odaiba… un chofer las recogió en el aeropuerto y las llevo al departamento…

-Muero de hambre- comentó la pelirroja-Mimi quiero sushi…¿Cuánto tiempo demorarás en prepararlo?

-Oh claro jefa, 45 minutos-dijo la castaña con desazón…

-Mimi-solo bromeaba, hoy comeremos fuera, aunque esté algo cansada quiero echar un vistazo a está cuidad, además el Sr. Mastercard Invita…

-El señor Mastercard?-preguntó Mimi algo confundida.

-Mimi, tarjeta de crédito-dijo la pelirroja, insinuando que era algo obvio.

-Omm-articuló su amiga, empezando a morir a carcajadas.

Después de tomar un baño y vestirse Sora encendió el DVD y miro un CD con instrucciones de su jefe ( el chofer se lo había entregado).

Su nuevo jefe era bastante guapo, aunque a primera vista de notaba que era bastante delicado… Las instrucciones eran relacionadas al trabajo de la pelirroja, quién con pluma y papel en mano, las apuntó cuidadosamente…Aquel video también le indicaba que buscará en un cajón de la mesa de noche…

Ella obedientemente abrió el cajón y halló un celular y una portátil…De inmediato llamó a Mimi, la misma que corrió a la recámara de Sora…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó bastante asustada…

-Mira!- gritó su amiga

-Wow que modernos-dijo la castaña (refiriéndose a los implementos tecnológicos)-Pero que lindo!-vociferó nuevamente-¿Es tu jefe?

-Sí, pero no creo que sea tu tipo….

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se ve a simple vista que es delicadito y eso-

-¿Gay? ¿Tú crees que sea gay?

-Pues no lo sé, pero lo supongo.

-Oh creo que tienes razón-murmuró la castaña decepcionada.

-No te pongas así, de seguro encontrarás a un chico lindo para ti-dijo Sora intentando animar a su amiga.

-¡Sí! Encontraremos chicos lindos ¡Hurra!

-Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Taichi-manifestó la pelirroja, al tiempo que recordaba que debía ordenar y decorar su habitación.

-¡Mimi! Apresúrate, ya vinieron por nosotras-vociferó impaciente Sora

-Voy, voy- respondió su amiga-debo usar mis mejores trajes, quiero conquistar un chico guapo y con buen gusto.

Después de 20 minutos de espera, la castaña salió, lucia muy bonita….

-Al fin- masculló su amiga, mirando al techo, en forma de agradecimiento al cielo.

-¡Vamos!.

En el camino:

-Yo todavía no tengo hambre, y tú Mimi?

-Tampoco.

-Ok… entonces te parece bien si vamos de compras, es que mañana quiero ir muy presentable, después de todo, es mi primer día.

Para Mimi la palabra _compras _fue como si escuchará un coro de ángeles, casi saltando se su asiento comenzó a aplaudir y gritar compras, compras…

-Creo que eso es un sí-dijo la pelirroja divertida.

El chofer las llevó a un movido centro comercial….La amiga de Sora bajó rápidamente del automóvil y corrió a la entrada de un almacén, desde donde hacia señales a la pelirroja, indicándole que se apurara

-Estoy caminando tan rápido como puedo-decía Sora, casi trotando para llegar donde su amiga pronto.

El almacén al cuál entraron era enorme y muy chic… La castaña ingresó y empezó a probarse medio local encima…La pelirroja por su parte buscaba un terno formal pero a la vez moderno….

Una vez que ya escogió su terno, se dispuso a esperar a Mimi, quién no paraba de probarse ropa.

En la espera, sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Naima, contándole todos los detalles del viaje…

Horas después salieron del almacén con casi 40 bolsas…. Tuvieron que llamar al chofer para que les ayudara.

-Gracias-dijo Sora aliviada-ahora si se me abrió el apetito…

-¡Vamos a comer!

-Bien ¿Qué te parece aquel restaurante?-preguntó la diseñadora, señalando un restaurante de comida italiana…

-Pero pensé que dijiste sushi….murmuró Mimi.

-Pues dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, además muero de hambre y no quiero buscar un restaurante de sushi.

-¡Está bien!

Al entrar al restaurante, se percataron de que era un sitio de parejas, bastante romántico, música suave, velas y vino…

La castaña dudó en entrar, pero al ver que su amiga pedía una mesa para dos, avanzó.

El encargado les llevo a un lugar muy lindo. Después de agradecerle y tomar asiento:

-Iré al tocador- comentó la pelirroja

Sora lavó y secó sus manos. Al salir del baño chocó con alguien, mucho más grande y fuerte que ella… Por poco cae al suelo, pero sintió una mano suave y varonil en su brazo, impidiendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio…

_Juju con quién chocaría Sora? Jeje supongo que ya lo saben..XD..pero lo que no saben es que… Ja ja les prometo actualizar pronto…y si hay más personas que lean mi fic y dejen un comentario más rápido jeje..GRACIAS CHCS..._

_Al fin lo actualice… mil gracias por leer…jaja como ya sabrán es mi primer fic… me anime al fin a publicarlo…XD…quiero agradecer sus reviews:_

_**Goshujin Sama**_____

_**Lauriita**_

_**Mariam H**_

_**3UG3N14**_

_**Sakura Chan**_

_**Lola**_

_Gracias chicos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir en algo que al principio dude…jeje….._

_Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, opinión o etc….son bien recibidas…_

_NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…Y GRACIAS POR LEER…._


	3. Aterrizando en una dura realidad

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

**ATERRIZANDO EN UNA DURA REALIDAD**

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja, después de que aquel joven le sostuvo.

-No hay de que-comentó el chico

Sora empezó a pestañear varias veces, no podía creer que a escasos centímetro de su anatomía se encontrará aquel futbolista, el dueño de su corazón…

Ante el silencio que se había formado:

-Mucho gusto, soy Taichi Yagami-dijo extendiendo su mano

Sora apretó su mano, devolviendo el saludo, al hacerlo sintió una corriente que la recorría entera.

So-soy Sora Takenouchi-articuló con dificultad -Por favor podrías tomarte una foto conmigo…es que los Halcones son mi equipo favorito y tú pues ¡Tú eres el capitán!

-Claro que sí es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de que casi tropiezas porque iba despistado.

Sora saco su celular y le pidieron a un camarero que pasaba que les tomará la fotografía… Luego Tai se despidió pero antes de irse añadió:

Discúlpame una vez más Sora… es que me encuentro bastante nervioso y ansioso porque le propondré matrimonio a mi novia.

Sora solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sintió un gran vacio en su interior y esto le impedía respirar… rápidamente reaccionó mientras abría mucho los ojos para evitar llorar.

-En-entonces mucha suerte-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Gracias-dijo Tai alejándose.

La pobre chica se quedó inmóvil, poco a poco percibió que las lágrimas caían, no quería que nadie la observara en esa situación, así que se encerró en un baño.

Por lo menos lo conociste y tienes una fotografía con él… se repetía a si misma, intentando consolarse… pensó en que sería buena idea quedarse allí por siempre… pero eso era una cobardía, sabía que debía aceptar lo que la vida le daba…

Salió de su encierro y observó a su amiga comiendo pizza, al sentarse su amiga le preguntó el porque de su demora..

-Es que había mucha gente-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja

A Mimi pareció convencerle la respuesta…y comentó

-Como no te apresurabas ordene por ti…es uno de tus platos favoritos.

Después de agradecerle a su amiga, la cena continuo en silencio…hasta que se escuchó un corcho de champagne y varios gritos de emoción…

_Sí claro que quiero ser tu esposa. ¡Te amo! _

Sora entrecerró los ojos...Debía tratarse de la novia de Tai...

-Wow-comentó la castaña-parece que han convencido a alguien de casarse.

-Parece ser-respondió la pelirroja perdida… "Tengo que ser feliz por él, ya llegará una persona adecuada para mí"

A lo lejos observó a Tai abrazando a su novia…Mimi lo ignoraba todo, porque estaba de espaldas a esa mesa.

…

…

…

Lo continuaré pronto… jeje disculpen que no haya actualizado antes… es que tenía (aún tengo) exámenes jaja… espero que les guste… se que parece cruel aww. Pobre Sora… pero tengo una razón…jaja además en el amor quién la tiene fácil? Pues yo no jaja… pero serán felices lo prometo jeje… Como siempre les agradesco mucho por leer… Y por favor un deja un review si t gusto o no….jeje eso me ayuda a mejor…jeje XD

Agradesco principalmente a

**Sylvia Sora **

**3ug3n14**

**Mariam H**

**Lauriita**

**Goshujin Sama (espero que ya esté mejor XD)**

**Lola**

**Sakura Chan **

**Jasmin Meiji**

**Sabri**

**Shake95**

Saludos a todos…y gracias por sus reviews…

Nos leemos pronto =)


	4. UN FAVOR

**UN FAVOR**

A la salida del restaurante, Tai se despidió de Sora a la distancia, mientras le mostraba lo alegre que se encontraba, ella le devolvió el gesto, con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

De regreso a casa a casa y luego en su habitación la pelirroja no paraba de contemplar la fotografía que hace unas horas se había tomado.

Al amanecer se vistió para su primer día de trabajo y salió de la alcoba.

-¡Muy buenos días! ¿Cómo estás? Yo dormí excelente-dijo Mimi animada

-Bueno días, estoy algo nerviosa, pero bien…

-Todo saldrá perfecto, anímate, es nuestro primer día en Odaiba-comentó la castaña

-Sí, tienes razón, pero mejor me apresuro, no quiero llegar tarde.

Desayunaron Y sora fue a su trabajo, lucia muy bonita con su traje nuevo. Llego a un edificio y lentamente ingresó.

-Hola te estábamos esperando

-Buenos días señor Ishida, muchas gracias por darme está gran oportunidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además llámame Matt por favor.

-Oh, claro te llamaré por tu nombre.

Sora y su jefe recorrieron las instalaciones del lugar, en el camino varias personas felicitaron a la chica. Luego llegaron a una oficina.

-Espero que te guste tu oficina, yo mismo la prepare para ti.

-Gracias es preciosa. "Es muy amplia y el decorado es magnífico".

-Pues no tanto como tú y tus diseños-dijo su jefe.

Normalmente ella, ante un comentario de esa clase, se hubiera sonrojado muchísimo, pero no sucedió, aunque Matt era bastante atractivo, ella no sintió nada, pues ella suponía que era gay.

-En la tarde vendrá un técnico, a indicarte el funcionamiento de un programa espacial, que está instalado en tu laptop y PC, además esta-musitó señalando una puerta es una oficina para tu asistente personal.

-¿Asistente personal?-preguntó Sora.

-Sí, necesitas una. Asimismo, tendrás dos modelos, un hombre y una mujer a tu disposición, para probarles tus diseños.

Avanzaron hasta un pasillo, con un letrero que decía _CAMERINOS, _entraron y había un modelo muy guapo, bronceado se llamaba Davis, después

-Jinko, ¿Donde está Tohru?, no me digas que otra vez va a llegar tarde-exclamo Matt

-N no no lo sé-respondió la asistente del rubio.

En eso se escucha un grito, que salía de la boca de una joven muy alta, de cabello negro y cuerpo esbelto.

-Me pidió que nos casáramos, será mi esposo-vociferaba la pelinegra.

-Oh al fin callo en tus garras- comentó Matt de forma sarcástica –Me alegro mucho por ti, pero-añadió- Debes llegar temprano, es la tercera vez en está semana que no llegas a tiempo.

Tohru se disculpo y saludo cálidamente a Sora, quién estaba en otro planeta, por alguna razón asoció a la modelo con la novia de Tai, pensaba en que ella debía encontrarse igual de dichosa.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones, la pelirroja fue a su oficina y decidió que iba a olvidar a Tai y al amor, definitivamente no está hecho para mi, se repetía a si misma continuamente, un noc noc, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-dijo desde el interior

-Señorita Takenouchi, venía aquí a ofrecerle una disculpa por llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes Tohru y por favor llámame por mi nombre.

-Ok, entonces Sora, también te quería pedir, es más suplicar, un favor.

-Con gusto, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Mmm verás-empezó a decir la pelinegra, algo nerviosa-me voy a casar en 2 meses y quisiera, claro si es posible, que tu diseñaras mi vestido de bodas.

Diseñar un vestido de novia, precisamente ahora, sería difícil, pero no podía negarse, de seguro eso haría muy feliz a la modelo.

-Claro, diseñaré tu vestido.

La chica agradeció a la pelirroja, y salió de la oficina, quién de inmediato llamo a Mimi, necesitaba contarle todo.

-Mimi, soy Sora iré a almorzar más tarde

-Ok amiga y cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo?

-De maravilla, mi jefe es muy amable y ya me presentaron al equipo de trabajo, todo está perfecto, excepto por una cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la castaña

-Necesito una asistente personal y la verdad no tengo idea de donde conseguir una.

-¿Una asistente personal? Yo podría, se oye perfecto

-¿Tu Mimi? Yo con gusto acepto, pero creo que sería muy estresante y no quisiera exponerte a eso.

- ¿Qué de estresante hay en mirar modelos, ropa de moda?

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí

-Bien, gracias amiga, ya eres mi asistente.

Sora terminó de hablar con el técnico de la compañía, Koushirou Izumi, salió de su oficina, tomo el ascensor y cuándo iba en el tercer piso, este se detuvo, observó como Tohru y su novio entraban en él.

-Oh ¿Sora vas a comer?

-S si-dijo ella nerviosa

Había reconocido al novio de la pelinegra

-Pues ¡Buen provecho! Por cierto te presentó a mi novio, ambos estamos muy agradecidos porque diseñarás el vestido.

-Hola Sora-dijo el novio de Tohru

-Ho hola Tai

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-preguntó la modelo

-Si en el restaurante de ayer nos conocimos mi amor, me alegra que ella sea tu jefa, es una persona muy amable.

Sora le agradeció a Tai por el cumplido, y en su mente rogaba que el ascensor llegue a la planta baja, no podía soportar más esa situación.

…

…

…

Hasta aquí va…. Om pobre Sora la vida es a veces así y ahora ella diseñaría el vestido para la novia de Tai… pobre… Por otro lado Mimi y Matt ya mismo se conocen XD jeje que felicidad… Se vienen las locuras de Mimi en la oficina de Sora… Y Tohru sin querer escuchará una conversación… espero que sigan leyendo…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante….=D

**SYLVIA SORA**

**SHAKE 95**

**3UG3N14**

**MARIAM H **

**TAIORA**

**LOLA **

**SAKURA CHAN**

Jeje extrañe el review de Jasmin Meiji, Goshujin Sama y de Lauriita jeje =(

Bueno me despido y nos leemos pronto…

Por favor dejen un review…=D


End file.
